Ninjago Oneshot Collection
by RielBooks
Summary: This books contains every short story I wrote for Ninjago, that weren't long enough to get their very own books.
1. Memory (Bruiseshipping)

Jay Walker, the lightning ninja lost his memory, due to an unexpected accident a week ago. The oneshot takes place on the day he is released from the hospital, still, with no memories of who he is. At the same time, the fellow earth ninja, Cole Brookstone is excited to meet with his boyfriend again, even if he knows that Jay doesn't remember him. Cole swore to himself that he will help Jay regain his memories, and he will help him every way he can.

This oneshot will tell the short story of how Jay got his memory back with the help of his loving boyfriend. It may be a little cringe, but I really enjoyed writing it.

The Bounty was filled with excited chatter that day. Everyone was preparing for their long ago seen teammate's arrival. No one knew how Jay will react to all this, because they didn't know how much he remembers. The hospital told them nothing, they didn't even let them see him.

Aside all the excitement, one person wasn't taking part in anything. He was dressed in entire black and his messy, black as well, hair was all over his face. He told the others that he won't be happy until he sees Jay okay, so they didn't bother him.

It was Cole Brookstone, the earth ninja, Jay's boyfriend. He was the most worried about him and couldn't handle being without his love. Usually, Cole was known for his clingyness, so this was not unexpected. Jay means everything to him, it's okay if he is sad and worried.

"Cole! You leave out so much fun! Kai's head is stuck in the punch bowl!" Cole heard the excited voice of the ninja of energy, Lloyd Garmadon. He ran over to him, laughing without end.

Cole let out an annoyed sigh as he folded his arms across his chest "Lloyd..." he started as he let out another sigh "I don't care about Kai's stupidness right now."

"Come on, Cole! Have some fun! You are this grumpy all day..."Lloyd seemed disappointed, he thought he could cheer Cole up.

"I am not grumpy!" replied Cole with some anger in his voice. This made Lloyd step back, raising his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay, I used the wrong word! Sorry..." Lloyd stepped back once more, scared to enrage the earth ninja more.

Cole was seemingly calm again, he leaned back against the wall "It's okay, just-" His reply was cut off by an excited shout, coming from the water ninja, Nya Smith:

"Jay! You are here!"

Cole's eyes lit up and his lips curled into a happy smile. He wasn't anything like he was a few seconds ago. He glanced at Lloyd, who was just standing there, watching him "Come on! What are you waiting for? Jay is back!" Cole felt like all the life and happiness came back into him as he was running to see Jay.

He stopped next to Nya with a shocked, but happy gasp. He was smiling brightly as he looked around "Where is he?..." he asked from Nya.

The water ninja smiled and pointed into a direction "Right there!" she replied.

She was right, just where she was pointing, there stood a figure. He wore a blue hoodie and looked really confused. He had no idea who to greet first, he didn't know any of them.

Cole looked at him, his smile brighter, if it was even possible. He couldn't wait anymore, he ran over to the lightning ninja, pulling him into a tight hug "Jay! I was so worried about you! I missed you so much!" He said this while crying. It wasn't usual that Cole cried, but there were so many mixed emotions swirling inside of him, he couldn't handle it in any other way.

Jay was stunned by the sudden hug, especially that he didn't remember who the person is "E-Excuse me... But... W-Who are you?..."

Cole was taken aback by the question. Jay didn't remember him. He was, of course, ready for this, but now that it actually happened, it hurt. He felt like someone stabbed a dagger inside his heart. Hardening himself took some time, but he succeeded.

"I am Cole... The earth ninja... Your... Your boyfriend..." Cole said the last part in a barely hearable, whispering voice.

"B-Boyfriend?..." Jay was shocked by the fact that he has a lover and had no idea about it. He felt so bad for hurting him by not remembering.

Cole could only just nod in response, this all hurt too much to even say something.

As Jay watched Cole's pouring tears, he felt himself tear up as well. He felt how much he means to this person and desperately wanted to remember him.

Cole gasped, seeing Jay cry. He tightened his gentle embrace, and he instinctively started stroking the smaller teen's hair "D-Don't cry! I didn't want to make you cry!..."

Jay, instinctively as well, nuzzled into his hug, still crying. This small movement, he felt it many times before.

The memory of him and Cole, just sitting together, Cole gently stroking his hair was echoing in his mind. He loved it. Just as he loved Cole, with all his heart. More than anyone ever did. The feeling came back to him, the undying love.

The happy moments together, the laughs and cries. Everything started to reappear in Jay's mind. He felt himself smiling, as well as he felt the blush staining his cheeks.

Cole saw Jay's smile, which made him smile too "What are you smiling about, Bluebell?..."

"Bluebell... Bluebell... Bluebell..."

The word got stuck in Jay's mind, triggering new memories. He remembered every moment when Cole called him like this. He also knew that this was his favorite nickname.

Further, the gentle, whispering voice Cole had. That he always used when he spoke with Jay. He remembered now.

More and more memories started to reappear in his mind. Until they formed into a bigger, full picture. Jay Walker. Who he was. Where he came from. Who he loved and still loves. Everything.

Jay remembered again. His mind got clear and he looked up at Cole. Seeing him like this, knowing who he is, made Jay's smile even wider than before.

"I-I... Remember" Jay's voice was only a whisper, stained with some shock and confusion "You... And everything else..."

However, no one could be more shocked than Cole was when he heard these words from Jay "Y-You do?" he asked the obvious.

Jay didn't say anything, just nodded. He was smiling brightly as he quickly kissed Cole, the happiness he felt at that moment is unspeakable.

His mind was fully clear now, there weren't any blank spaces left anymore. He knew everything and by this, he realized that Cole is his everything.

Cole ran his hand through Jay's hair as they were kissing. His happiness was the same as Jay's. Here he thought, that Jay won't remember him. At least not for some time. He never expected him to regain his memories this quickly, but he was glad that it happened.

Cole alone could help Jay remember everything he once knew. Just by some simple words, actions and his voice. Only the earth ninja's presence made Jay whole again. Whole. And happy.

They both wanted this moment to last forever, but they needed to pull away for air. They were gasping, but their smiles were as bright as the sun.

"I love you, Cole. Thank you..." Jay whispered as he buried his face into the black-haired teen's chest.

"Anything for my only Bluebell" replied Cole in a gentle voice, not letting go of the hug.


	2. Happy Valentine's Day (Bruiseshipping)

Golden light spread across Cole's face as the first rays of sun shone through the window of the monastery. Cole hid his face into his pillow, shielding his eyes from the blinding glow. He frowned as he felt the lack of a usual warmness heating his body in the morning. He missed the person he always held in his arms when lost in the world of dreams.

"Jay?..." He asked in a tired mumble as he sat up, trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. His freshly awoken brain couldn't cope with the fact that Jay isn't next to him. The lightning ninja never woke up earlier.

Before he could start to worry, something unusual caught his eyes on the ground. He stood up and went closer to examine it further. A small, barely noticeable petal of a rose was laying in the middle of the room. As Cole's eyes wandered further from it, he noticed another one near the door which lead out of the room.

Cole decided to follow the trail, collecting the fragile parts of a once beautiful flower. He had a feeling that Jay is behind all this, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The path led him to the dining area, where it ended with the petals formed into a shape of a heart. Cole's gaze traveled across the room before it stopped on the table. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the most stunning cake he's ever seen.

It was covered in white frosting, its side striped with violet lines of icing. There was a decent sized marzipan heart on top of it, surrounded with small swirls of whipped cream.

Cole was in complete awe, he couldn't get his eyes off of this masterpiece. This was only broke by a pair of gentle arms sneaking around his torso. He recognized the familiar grip and his lips curled into a soft smile.

Before he could say anything, Jay spoke up, his voice sweeter than a spoon of honey "Happy Valentine's Day, babe..."

Cole slowly turned around, but was cautious not to get out of his boyfriend's hold. He cupped those adorably freckled cheeks as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Jay's forehead "Thank you...Happy Valentine's Day, Bluebell"

Jay's eyes lit up with happiness and with a swift move, leaned up to press his lips against Cole's, giving him a soft and gentle kiss.

Cole didn't hesitate to kiss back. He loved the tingling of Jay's soft lips and how gentle he was with them. His heart sped up and a comforting warmth filled his whole body whenever they kissed. It always felt like a gift, a heavenly feeling. This always reminded him how lucky he is to have this boy. To be able to hold him, kiss him or just be with him. He couldn't wish for anything better.

The pair slowly parted, both of them stunned by the blissful kiss they shared "It's my turn to show you my gift now" Cole said after he bit by bit returned to reality.

Jay gave a small nod as he looked up at Cole with curious eyes, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

This earned a soft chuckle from Cole, always finding Jay the most adorable person he ever met "Wait right here" he said in a soft tone before returning to his room.

He stepped over to his nightstand, opening the lowest drawer. With the most careful movement he could pull of, he got out a small box, covered in dark blue silk. It contained a small, golden ring with a sapphire carved into the shape of a heart.

He took a deep breath and tucked it into his pocket to hide it from Jay at first. He went back to the boy who was still waiting for him in the kitchen "You're back!" he exclaimed as soon as Cole stepped into the room. Cole loved seeing Jay's light blue eyes shining with joy whenever they spent their time together.

Cole tried to keep his cool, but it was hard in this situation. He was planning to propose to Jay right here, right now. He exhaled deeply before he went down on one knee, holding out the box to Jay, revealing the ring to him.

"Jay...I don't know where to start...You know I'm not the best with words, I'll leave the talking to you...So I'm going to keep this short...You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You are charming, adorable and fun. I never thought I would be this deeply in love with you, but you could easily prove me wrong...I'm very grateful to have you in my life and I can call you my boyfriend...I don't want this to last forever though. I want to call you my fiancé next. Jay...Would you make me the happiest guy in the world? Will you marry me?"

As Cole spoke, tears started to trickle down on Jay's cheeks. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. Everything he ever dreamed of finally became reality.

From the shock and pure overwhelm of joy Jay experienced, he forgot to answer for a few moments before he furiously started nodding "Yes!" he exclaimed, then started jumping up and down, like he wanted to fly away. While in his mind, he was already flying, up into the clouds with Cole to be with him forever.

Cole slowly stood up and took Jay's small, fragile hand into his own. He flashed the softest smile he could muster while the rest of his expression was fond and embedded with true love.

It was a magical moment as he gently slipped the ring onto Jay's finger. It felt like an unspoken, spiritual connection came into existence between the two with the help of the small object. Or maybe that connection was always there, the ring just made it stronger, more permanent.

"I bet you spent hours of thinking of just this short speech!" Jay laughed after he came back from his trance. This made Cole a bit pouty, since he worked hard that this moment would be perfect. Though he also knew Jay meant no harm with this comment and was just kidding, like he usually does.

"Of course I did. Only the very best for my beautiful flower" Cole replied, sincere and honest. He was too lostin this momentto join into the joke.

Jay noticed that and smiled, standing a bit on his tiptoes to reach Cole and place a gentle kiss on his cheek"I love you"

"I love you too...Happy Valentine's Day"Cole replied as he wrapped his arms around Jay, just tight enough to keep him pressed against his own body.

"Well...You really made it the happiest"Jay replied, gently laying his head onto Cole's chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart.


End file.
